


Father Figure

by AlaraKitan



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Embedded Video, F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaraKitan/pseuds/AlaraKitan
Summary: Ed and Alara certainly have a "Father figure" thing going on between them but far more in a daddy kink way than the fandom seems to want to believe, so I made this fan video.





	Father Figure

* * *

 

  **Song** : Father Figure   
**Artist** : George Michaels   
_No copyright infringement intended I'm only a fan and I have no money._


End file.
